Enterprise in het jaar 2004
by yugioh-startrekker
Summary: Als Archer de nieuwe rompplaten wil uitproberen, brengt hij Enterprise en haar crew terug in de tijd. In 2004 aangekomen zoeken ze naar een weg terug, maar hoe kunnen ze terug gaan als tijdreizen nog niet eens bewezen is? Lees en Review! Hoofdstuk 5 is er
1. H1 Onenigheid op de brug Inleiding

DISCLAIMER: ENTERPRISE IS NIET VAN MIJ, STAR TREK OOK NIET, EN YU-GI-OH, EN DRAGONBALL, EN..... verdorie, er is niks van mij.....xx ligt op rug met benen en armen recht omhoog

Hoofdstuk 1. ONENIGHEID OP DE BRUG.

"Travis, ga naar Warp 1 en maak een bocht om de zon. Ik wil wel eens zien hoe sterk deze rompplaten zijn." Jonathan Archer stond op zijn brug te denken wat hij moest doen, er was niks leuks gebeurd sinds de Aarde was gered. "Maar Captain, wat doen we als de rompplaten het niet houden?" "Ik weet zeker dat we er iets op vinden als dat gebeurt, mr. Reed." "Captain, ik ben het met Ltn. Reed eens, het is niet logisch om de Enterprise en haar crew op het spel te zetten voor een experiment." "Zijn er nog meer bezwaren?" De Captain kijkt iedereen even aan, als niemand iets zegt gaat hij zitten en gaat verder: "Luitenant Reed, Subcommandant T'pol, jullie bezwaren zijn genoteerd. Polariseer de rompplaten en ga naar Warp."

Dit was H1, de intro, het is niet veel, maar het is maar een intro.

Darkmagiciangirlstory


	2. H2 Terug in de tijd

Hoofdstuk 2 TERUG IN DE TIJD.

"Ok meneer, Warp 1" Travis drukte op een paar knoppen. "Hier komt de zon!" Het schip begon te schudden. "Wat gebeurt er?" vroeg Hoshi geschrokken. "Mayweather, ga uit Warp!" "Dat lukt niet, het roer reageert niet!" Een witte lichtflits slokte de Enterprise op, overal waren kleine explosies, er hing allemaal rook en hier en daar was een klein brandje op een paneel. "Wat gebeurt er allemaal?" "Ik heb geen idee, Hoshi!" antwoordde Malcolm.

Toen T'pol wakker werd zag ze rook boven het tactische station. Ze liep erheen en maakte luitenant Reed wakker. "Gaat het?" "Huh?..., jah, het gaat wel, bedankt. Wat is er gebeurd?" "Dat weet ik niet, zullen we de anderen wakker maken?" "Ok."

Een paar minuten later.....

"Hoshi, roep de Admiraal aan."... "Sir? De admiraal reageert niet." "Probeer het nog een keer." "Er gebeuren hier rare dingen Captain, de sensors meten EM-straling, en het komt van de Aarde. En er zijn geen andere schepen, ook ruimtedok is er niet, het enige wat ik kan zien is een satelliet." "Weet je het zeker mr. Reed?" "Captain, ik geloof dat we terug in de tijd gereisd zijn." "Hoe kan je het zo zeker weten T'pol?" "De mensen stopten ongeveer 100 jaar geleden met het gebruiken van EM-straling. Maar ik kan nog steeds moeilijk geloven dat tijdreizen mogelijk is." "Weet iemand in welke tijd we zijn?" "Nee, Captain." "Sorry Captain." "We zouden de EM-straling kunnen ontvangen, ik zou de deflector moeten aanpassen op de straling maar ik denk dat het me wel gaat lukken."

Dat was H2, H3 komt er snel aan!!!! lees en review ook mijn andere verhaal!!!

Darmagiciangirlstory


	3. H3 Reparaties

Hoofdstuk 3. REPARATIES.

"Ik stel voor dat we naar beneden gaan om wat onderzoek te doen en dan terug gaan naar de 22e eeuw." Begon Trip. "Mr. Tucker, hoe wil je terug komen?..." T'pol wachtte nog een paar seconden maar ging toch door omdat hij niet antwoordde. "Het is logischer om het onderzoek vanaf een veilige afstand te doen, en aan een terugweg te werken op hetzelfde moment." "Ik ga met T'pol akkoord, ik geloof dat je het nieuws beter kunt gaan kijken, om te zien in welke tijd we zijn. We kunnen beter achter de maan parkeren, ze kunnen wel eens denken dat wij aliens zijn." zei Archer. "Ok, Travis, parkeer Enterprise achter de maan. Hoshi, jij kijkt het nieuws. Trip en Reed, jullie stellen de deflector bij en zoeken uit hoe we hier gekomen zijn. T'pol en ik zullen werken aan een weg terug."

Een paar minuten later was iedereen aan het werk, de reparatie groepen waren door het hele schip aan het werk, de hogere officieren waren bezig met hun taken en natuurlijk waren er al een paar klaar. "Kan ik helpen?" Hoshi kwam in de bewapening waar veel reparaties getroffen moesten worden. "Ja, de EPS-relais moeten uitgelijnd worden." Kwam uit een hoekje van de bewapening. "En waar zijn die relais?" "Die zijn hier." antwoordde luitenant Reed. "Dus, weet je al in welke tijd we zijn?" vroeg Malcolm. "Ja, we zijn in 2004, volgens mij ergens in september maar welke dag stond er niet bij. Weet jij misschien waar de Max-sleutel is?" "Ja, die ligt daar, op de torpedobanken. Ik pak hem wel even." Onderweg naar de torpedobanken pakte hij nog een scanner uit een doos en tikte iets in op een paneel, pakte de spanner en ging weer terug.


	4. H4 Hoe Kom Je Ongezien Op Aarde?

Hoofdstuk 4. HOE KOM JE ONGEZIEN OP AARDE?

1 dag later waren alle secties van het schip klaar met de reparaties, en de brugcrew meldde zich zoals gewoonlijk weer op de brug. "Dus, heeft iemand een manier gevonden om ongezien op Aarde te komen?" begon Archer. "We kunnen niet met een shuttle gaan, dat merken ze vast. Kunnen we erheen transporteren?" stelde Reed voor. "Dat kunnen ze ook al merken, maar zouden we iemand weg kunnen stralen, bijvoorbeeld iemand kidnappen?" Was Tucker's idee. "Ik geloof dat dat wel een goed idee is, ik heb een reclamespotje voor maandag gezien en die ging over ons, alsof wij gewoon fictie zijn. Iemand kidnappen die er veel over weet is geen slecht idee." "Goed Hoshi, maar hoe moeten we dan weten wie we precies moeten hebben?" Reageerde T'pol. "Iemand die ernaar kijkt moet toch iets van ons weten." T'pol knikte "Ok, Mr. Reed, Trip jullie gaan de deflector bijstellen. We hebben lange afstands sensoren nodig en transporters. We hebben drie dagen." begon Archer te organiseren. Iedereen ging aan het werk.


	5. H5 Iemand Kidnappen Die Meer Weet Dan Ji...

Hoofdstuk 5. IEMAND KIDNAPPEN DIE MEER WEET DAN JIJ

Beneden, op aarde liep een jongen naar de woonkamer. Hij drukte de tv aan en zapte naar de sci-fi avond. Toen hij naar zijn computer liep in hem aan wilde drukken voelde hij een rare tinteling door zich heen gaan en vond zichzelf in het midden van een blauwe cirkel. De jongen keek om zich heen, en herkende de kamer waar hij was. "Wow, dit moet Enterprise's transporter zijn!!" "Ahum" hoorde hij een bekende stem zeggen. Maar,… dat is Archer, dacht hij. "O, sorry Archer." Zei de jongen. "Zou je me alsjeblieft willen volgen?" zei de Captain die 1 van zijn mannen even vreemd aankeek. "Tuurlijk." Toen de jongen dat zei draaide Archer zich om en liep weg. De jongen volgde hem, en achter hem liepen 2 gewapende mannen. "Die geweren zijn niet nodig hoor" begon de jongen toen ze er bijna waren. Archer deed een deur open en liet de jongen voor. Voordat de Captain naar binnen ging knikte hij even naar het beveiligings team en deed de deur achter zich dicht. "Hoe heet je?" begon de Captain. "Dennis. Waarom heb je me hierheen gehaald?" "Nou, zoals je misschien gemerkt hebt, zitten wij in de verkeerde tijd," "Hmm…" "en we hebben hulp nodig om terug te komen." "Dus…jullie zijn gestrand in 2004 en ik, een trekker, moet jullie helpen?" "Trekker?" "Een trekker is iemand die verslaafd is aan Star Trek. O, Star Trek is een sci-fi serie over de toekomst. Ook toekomst voor jullie. Het gaat over reizen naar andere planeten, sterrenschepen…'To boldly go where no one has gone before'" legde Dennis uit. "Ah, op die manier. Dus weet jij hoe wij terug moeten komen in de toekomst?" kwam de Captain meteen terzake. "Nou, dan zal ik eerst moeten weten hoe jullie hier precies gekomen zijn en wat de omstandigheden waren." Archer opende een programma en zei: "Kijk hier maar even naar." Dennis ging zitten, en Archer drukte op een knop. Er startte een animatie filmpje. Een namaak Enterprise ging met precies warp 1 langs een zon. "Goed, jullie zijn hier op dezelfde manier gekomen als Kirk, jullie hebben de zon gebruikt als tijdmachine. Alles wat ik weet is dat je de andere kant om moet. Onder de zelfde omstandigheden, zou het ook precies warp 1 moeten zijn." zei Dennis. "Dit lijkt wel een beetje op het verhaal wat een vriendin van me aan het schrijven is." Archer keek de jongen aan. "Weet zij hoe dit verder moet?" vroeg hij. "Zoiets heeft ze me wel verteld, maar ik weet de details niet." Die moeten we hebben, dacht de Captain. "Waar kunnen we haar vinden?" "Nederland, in Hardenberg. Maar ik kan wel contact met haar opnemen, als jullie internet hebben tenminste." Dennis zei dat laatste er snel achteraan omdat hij aan het gezicht van de Captain kon zien dat er iets mis was met zijn antwoord. "Wat is internet." "De computers op aarde zijn met elkaar verbonden via het telefoonnet, dat ken je toch wel?" "Ja, ga verder" zegt Archer.


End file.
